


Retrospect

by Bianca MarOu (glazedmacguffin)



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedmacguffin/pseuds/Bianca%20MarOu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a prompt about Agent K's father and grandfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrospect

"What is that boy doing?" Sgt. Brown asked as he walked out onto the front step, watching the skinny boy in the distance making his way up an impossibly high tree. 

"Let him be," said the old man next to him, his rocking chair creaking, a wide smile on his face. "He's a good kid. Smart. He'll work it out and find his way back down."

"He'd have a better chance to show those smarts if he'd stop gettin' into fights in school." Brown crossed his arms and continued watching, but gave up worry to just lean against the porch post to observe. He'd been worried about Kevin since his wife left; and he'd been worried about his wife. He didn't figure she'd come back, though, and for some reason his son didn't seem any worse for the wear. He just accepted it, moved on. At least, that's what it seemed like.

"He's fighting for what he believes in. Don't know where he coulda got that from," the older man responded, practically poking his son in the back with the force of his pointed look from beneath the brim of his flat cap. It made Brown turn, regard his father, and just sigh. He wanted to say how it was different, but he could already see the road that argument would lead down. Memories of the war, coming home to a son he'd never seen before, that he had to sacrifice being there at his birth because he was overseas doing his damndest to be one of the boys to plant a boot in Hitler's butt. 

"Sometimes it takes a lot out of you." He turned back again. Not only had he returned to a new son, but he had to hold it, think of the horrors and the dead bodies, and mentally accept that this was the world that he was introducing this young man into. God, he just wanted what was good for him, and then he couldn't even manage to do right by his mother.

His mouth formed a tight line, and continued to wistfully gaze off into the distance. "Pop. That boy just fell right out of that tree."

The old man smiled and chuckled. "I told you he'd find his way back down."


End file.
